Miyuki's Sadness
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "You don't have only sadness, Miyuki. You have people who care about you. Like me." Intro: Miyuki Crystal.


**Hello, everyone. Introducing a brand new character. Here we go.**

* * *

Her name is Miyuki Crystal. Daughter of Yuki and Olive Crystal. Her father, Yuki, was one of the most disliked operatives in the KND in his time. Miyuki inherited her mother's looks and dressing style; she wore a flowing dress that was greyish-black on the upper half, and the lower half, the skirt, was pinkish-orange. She wore a white bow on her chest, long, black socks, black shoes, and had long, white hair, which was somewhat spiky, similar to her father. The sleeves on her shirt had white cuffs around her hands, which were barely visible except for the fingers. She also had big eyes that were a pale orange-grey, free of any emotion.

While she had her mother's looks, she had her father's story. She wasn't a very popular operative; even her sector had a hard time getting along with her. Even now, as she walked through the halls of Moonbase to the Supreme Leader's office, operatives spared creeped glances at her. The Murphy kids, along with some Decommissioning Troops, whispered things about her, as did many others as she spared slight glances toward them, the operatives being creeped out by her cold, lifeless eyes.

Eventually, the white-haired child reached the office of Cheren Uno. She closed the door behind her and stood before the desk as the Supreme Leader faced her. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked, her voice lacking as much emotion as her eyes.

"Yes. Your sector's been telling me you haven't been pulling much weight on missions lately."

"Figures they would speak of _me_ when I'm not around."

"Yeah. They said it might be because of a few… 'emotional' problems."

"If one is to blame, it is merely them."

"Right. Anyway, Miyuki, the reason I brought you up here today is because I was hoping to help."

"And what business do you have with my life?"

"Well, I'm Supreme Leader. And part of my job as Supreme Leader is… being able to help fellow operatives with problems. It's what my mom did; and my dad. If I'm going to be as great as them, I have to be able to listen."

"Fascinating. But tell me something: why do you wish to hear my woes? Is it because you would like to be my friend? Or do you just take pity on me, and your job requires that you speak to me nonetheless. Or maybe it's just in your own desire to follow in your mother's footsteps…"

"Miyuki…" Cheren sighed. "If an operative is troubled, I want to do everything I can to help them. Whether it's 'pity', my desires, or otherwise, I just want everyone to be happy and make the best of things. So… I'd like you to talk to me."

Miyuki kept her blank, emotionless stare as she spoke. "I hear things that no one else hears. I hear… dark things. _Very_ dark things."

"Umm…"

"Because of these things, people make fun of me. When I'm not looking, they whisper things behind my back. But I hear them. Their voices are symbolized by the dark things."

"Well, you shouldn't take into heart what other people say about you. You know that, right?"

"I can see things, too. I can see when other people… were harmed as well. When they were frightened."

"Oh yeah… you're a timebender, aren't you?"

"Yes. My timebending allows me to see what has befallen them. My power is not very good… but I can use it… to make people relive those memories. So anyone who taunts me, rues the very moment not long after."

"Miyuki, you shouldn't use powers like that. It gives people the reason to make fun of you in general."

"I can see your memories, too, Cheren." Miyuki spoke with a more creepy stare. "I can see you frightened. _Very_ frightened. Soo helpless as you cowered from the giant spider."

"Eh, hehe." Cheren nervously chuckled. "O-kay, let's not go too far…"

"AM I _creeping you out_, Cheren?" Miyuki asked, shooting over to Cheren's desk to stare in his face.

Cheren shook this off and said, "Miyuki, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. But you shouldn't hurt people just because they say things about you. You may not think it, but some people do care about you. Like your sector. The reason they called me was so I could help you, because they care. You do have friends that care, Miyuki."

Miyuki stood in place, still up close with Cheren, still keeping a blank stare. "This Halloween… I heard them. I heard the darkness… calling to me. Crystal clear. It spoke to me… it wants me… to be its friend."

"You shouldn't befriend the darkness, Miyuki. It'll only lead to disaster. You need to open up and trust people. Like your friends and family. Your family cares about you, right?"

"My mother says I'm named after an Almighty Tallest. She didn't like the person… but she had a nice name."

"Hehehe." Cheren chuckled a little.

"So, you laugh at me after all."

"N-No, I was just… ugh." Cheren sighed again. "Miyuki, please. I'm just trying to be a friend. I don't want any of my operatives to have a bad time. Please, Miyuki. Give me a chance."

"_Why_, when all I have is sadness."

"You don't have only sadness, Miyuki. I know your friends care about you- your family, too. Of course, your dad hasn't been around much because of the superhero thing, so I guess you haven't spent much time with him."

"Yes… or is it merely to avoid me?"

"Hehe. I don't think it's that. Anyway, I have work to do, but just remember… I really would like to be your friend." Cheren assured, touching a hand to her shoulder. "And I'm sure other people do, too. You're not the only one who's made fun of. I bet Drake Puncture would make a great friend, too. You should give them a shot."

"Perhaps…"

"Great! Well, good-bye, Miyuki. Hope to see you soon." With that, the white-haired girl stepped out of the office.

As the door closed behind her, Miyuki stood in place, looking in both directions. Seeing no one was around, she reached into her dress and pulled out a dark, heart-shaped mask with spikes around the edges. She held the mask and stared into its round, red eyes, which seemed to be staring back at her. Miyuki shut her eyes tight and clutched the mask tight to her chest. Looking both ways again, she hid the mask down her dress and proceeded to walk out of Moonbase.

* * *

**So yeah. Introducing Miyuki Crystal. If you saw my trailer for **_**Operation: MASKED**_**, she was in there, too. This is also sort of a preview to **_**MASKED**_** as well. Miyuki is also one of many pairing ideas I had for Cheren; I know he likes Panini and all, but I've been thinking of other possible pairings for him, others being Nebula and Lin. Anyway, next time I'll work more on **_**Operation: SCARY**_**; that's actually where Miyuki actually gets that mask. Later.**


End file.
